


And Then They Were Five

by astrawberryoctopus



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrawberryoctopus/pseuds/astrawberryoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Sakaeguchi thought he’ll come home to prepared dinner, his boyfriend and a warm bed, not 4 new cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then They Were Five

“I’m home,” Sakaeguchi announced as he took off his shoes and set them to the side. When there was no reply, he wondered if he was home alone after all. He was sure Suyama had said he was going to be home when he got back.   


The smell of food drove him directly to the kitchen with curiosity and hunger. Entering the kitchen, the delicious food smell hit him straight in the face and he knew that Suyama was definitely home. Sakaeguchi reached for the pan that was on the stove to find some dish of rice with meat and vegetables done. With a smile, he reached for a spoon and spoon in some rice and meat. It was delicious, not that he was surprised. 

Decided to find Suyama, he put the lid back to the pan and left the spoon by the counter and started toward their bedroom. 

“Hello? Suyama?” He called again. The fact that not even Oreo had come to greet him like he always did was starting to worry him a little. 

As if she had somehow heard Sakaeguchi’s thoughts, Oreo came running down to meet him, meowing loudly to announce her presence. He smile at her and as if magic instantly started to feel better after such a crappy and long day. The smile soon turned into a confused frown when four  new cats came running behind Oreo, meowing for attention too. 

“Huh?” he mumbled dumbly while reaching out to attempt to pet all of them. “Where did you guys come from?” Sakaeguchi asked as if they would answer them back.”Suyama?” He yelled out again a little louder. 

Suyama finally emerged from their room with a small apologetic smile.”You won’t _guess_ what happened to me today.” He said laughing as he reached the living room where they were now standing. 

Sakaeguchi shot him a confused and suspicious look as he walked toward the couch and sat down. One of the cats had lost interest on the new person and had left when he had sat down while the other three had followed him. Oreo was giving a good fight on being the top priority, which amused Sakaeguchi if he was honest. After briefly looking at the the cat that was by his legs and then to the two who were by his lap, he returned his gaze to Suyama. “Do tell.”

The cat that had left Sakaguchi's side had opted to surround Suyama, demanding to be petted. He complied, scratching her head gently, a small smile on his lips at the low purr. Deep in thought, his gaze stayed with her for a few seconds.

“ _So_ I was walking back home from work.” He began while still looking at the cat by his lap. Pausing briefly, he looked up to Sakaeguchi straight on the eyes. He remained quiet for a second, deep in thought as if weighing the pros and cons of what he was going to say and then sighed defeated. “When I was in that one street by the flower shop, you know the one right?” Suyama paused again waiting for a confirmation and after a simple hum, he continued. “I saw this bunch of cats on the street and they looked _so hungry_ …So I gave them some of my leftover food. I left the food where they could grab it, stayed for a little while to see if they would actually eat it. I was just gonna leave them alone but then they followed me home and….”

“And now we’re here?” Sakaeguchi completed after Suyama trailed off and didn’t continue. He hummed, saying nothing else and looking back at the remaining cats on his lap. He could feel Suyama’s expectant gaze on him but decided not to meet his eyes just yet. It sounded so _ridiculous_ to him. “I thought you didn’t _like_ cats.” He finally said with a teasing smile and finally meeting Suyama’s eyes.Just a few weeks ago, he was still fighting with Oreo.

Suyama replied with a nervous smile, now it was him who looked away. “Well, I couldn’t just _leave_ them there.”

Another hummed answer and a nod later, Sakaeguchi laughed. “We need names then.” He declared happily. 

“We’re _adopting_ them?” Suyama asked with disbelief. “Just like that?”

“ _Of course_! Now Oreo has new brothers and sisters to play with!” 

Suyama stared at Sakaeguchi with disbelief, it had been too easy he thought. A laugh escaped his lips then, he should had expect it, really. Sakaeguchi _loved_ cats, of course he would had adopted any and all cats, no matter the situation. He continued to laugh for a little while, unable to keep the facade any longer he just laughed. “I _hate_ to break it up to you,” he finally said after regaining his composure. “But this are actually the neighbor’s cat. We’re just cat sitting until the end of the week."

“You _lied_ to _me_?!” Sakaeguchi gasped with disbelief. 

Suyama broke into laughter again and Sakaeguchi’s smile turned into a small frown. Somehow it felt like he should had known. _Suyama_ just _adopting_ 4 cats out of nowhere. It was too good to be true. With that thought he sighed and looked back at his still laughing boyfriend. “You’re _awful_.”

“I know,” he replied once he could contain his laughter long enough. His lips extended into a teasing smile at the pouty Sakaeguchi and then he winked at him. “But you _love_ me.”

“I _hate_ you,” Sakaeguchi snorted. He made to stand up and go eat, only to be stopped by Suyama’s hand. Pulling him closer, he was now standing in front of him. As much as he tried, Sakaeguchi couldn’t hide the wide smile. The way he was smiling was just too much. Suyama had truly trick him and he was annoyed but also ridiculously amused. “I guess that means you’re now open to the idea of having _another_ cat.” 

“We _just_ got Oreo,” Suyama counter quickly. “We’re _not_ getting another cat.”

“ _Yet_.”

Suyama laughed at that, rolling his eyes at the stubbornness. Decided to end that conversation before they did end up with another cat, he made a counter offer. “We can cat sit for the neighbor whenever they need it. 

Sakaeguchi thought for it for a second, and then shrugged. “I guess that’ll have to do for _now_.” With that he reached down for a kiss from Suyama as if to seal the deal. 


End file.
